


it's like a bad movie

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls, ParaNorman (2012)
Genre: Body Mod AU, Comic, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Fanart, Kissing, M/M, Parapines, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 16:04:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1716527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a secret santa gift for ithinkimallergictoghosts on tumblr, for the parapines secret santa event 2013. they asked for body mod au cute romance things.</p>
<p>(body mod au is, very briefly (in this version): norman owns a tattoo place. dipper is a just huge dork.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's like a bad movie

**Author's Note:**

> this can also be found [on my tumblr](http://monsternist.co.vu/post/39465293055/alright-this-is-my-secret-santa-gift-for)
> 
> the title is a reference to [this](http://bodymodau.tumblr.com/post/41235907249/so-a-very-nice-anon-made-this-song-for-the-au) (and also because this is cliche as hell im sorry)

  


 

also, here's an extra/outtake that has pretty much no context but hey, kissing:  
  



End file.
